The Clear Blue Sky's the Limit
by jessa faerie
Summary: It’s a new twist on an old favorite. This is a story yet again of the development of Lily and James’ love. But what if James was incapable of loving, and feared it? Lily is determined to make him love. And love without limits. Lily point of view
1. Chapter 1

It's a new twist on an old favorite. This is a story (yet again) of the development of Lily and James' love. But what if James was incapable of loving, and feared it? Lily is determined to make him love. And love without limits. (Lily point of view)

_The Clear Blue Sky's the Limit_

Do you ever get that feeling that someone is looking at you? Like, not just looking, but staring? That's how it was for me in Arithmancy today. I was copying notes form the board and I just felt this burning from across the room. It's hard to describe exactly _what_ was burning.

I glanced upward to discreetly survey my classmates and he was there. Looking, gazing with intent. His intensity made me uncomfortable, almost to the point of embarrassing exposure. His eyes did not deter from my direction as I scanned the diligent writers and avid sleepers. His eyes lit up, and his lips contorted into a vaguely sweet smile. His charm again. What ever is he smiling at? I have done nothing.

Then out of the corner of my eyes I see the girl sitting next to me has ceased her note taking. (Boys can make a girl do that, and vice versa) She was the one the hazel eyed boy was watching. His girlfriend? She sat to my right, and he across the room, our desks facing each others. I looked her way, my head angled from its usual 90 degrees to 180 degrees to make myself appear as though I were interested in the part of the wall where it meets the ceiling and a particularly blunt wooden beam.

She was smiling foolishly now, making herself look stupid and very obvious to the professor. Her lips mouthed some words; I knew it was her worst mistake, and she would soon be in tears,… and single. Would he return the emotional vow? Indeed not.

The bell rang, and knowing how he would handle the next few moments (due to previous girlfriends who made the same error), I stayed behind to clean my "spilled" ink that had gotten "knocked" off my desk.

He stopped her right outside the door after everyone had left. His words came, infamous to my ears from the stories of heartbroken wretches with a "sad" story to tell.

"Can we talk?"

She smiled meekly, either out of ignorance, naivety, or knowing what was coming.

"Sure." She replied.

He sighed, somehow every time he did this it hurt him.

"I don't think that I'm good enough for you. I don't think that I feel for you the way you want me to."

She began to cry. He continued.

"Look, don't cry. Believe me, you'll forget about me. I promise. Find yourself someone better."

She was shaking with tears. He tilted her chin upwards so that she was forced to look at him, and long for a kiss. He was so cruel.

"Someone to love you."

She nodded her head in regretful understanding.

He never broke up with a girl in the same words, and it always seemed genuinely heartfelt. But then, his famous line…

"We can still be friends."

But this girl was different and did not want that. She shook her head at him in disagreement. In a barely audible whisper, she spoke.

"I'd rather forget."

He responded calmly, apparently not too unhappy.

"Okay then."

He hugged her, and they were over.

That was when I became determined to make him love. That was when I began to love him. I would have him looking at me form across the room, with me smiling like a fool, me that told him that same thing. Except, he would respond, and he would mean it.

But for now, those three words were death to any girl who spoke them to James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I always forget to put this so please don't sue me. These characters are not mine. And shame on you if you believe so. I possess the story alone.

**The Clear Blue Sky's the Limit**

_Chapter 2_

I don't understand what James Potter is playing at. He fancies girl after girl, yet when one slips up with the three deadly words he scatters like a cockroach when you flip a light switch. I can almost see his brain flashing 'overload' in big neon lights, and possibly sirens wailing and amplified voices telling him 'back away from the girl.'

I must get to the bottom of it. I want him. I want him to love. Love me. Fearlessly. I must crumble that wall he has put up.

This afternoon I told him 'hello' in the hall… too bad he jumped nearly three feet. But…yes, there's an exception here, I thought…for a moment, after the look of bewilderment on his face had vanished, there was a glimmer of _something_ in his eyes. Maybe…it was, a look of interest? It he should happen to fall for me…should I play hard to get? No…I don't think I should. We'll start out slow…or, moving at his pace. I'll see where that'll lead us.

However, if we remain in limbo too long and on his rules, I'll develop my own rules and take the reins.

Everyone can tell he has no real feelings of love or even potential love with any of those he's ever dated. They were fools, so infatuated with the fact that they were dating the infamous prankster hottie extraordinaire James Potter. Those pathetic few who developed their little obsessive fan clubs and actually saw James for who he really was, a boy, incapable of love. Romance, yes; love, impossible. Mysteriously, the club would dissipate, (another would always replace it) making the lives of the normal slightly less exciting.

On one instance of particular entertainment, the famous quad of mischief makers sat around the common room with a few of us Seventh years along with a mere handful of other studiers. Sirius Black was cackling like mad over the extensive numbers of fan clubs James had accumulated. James was oddly nonchalant about the whole situation. Intrigued, I listened in, tuning out the pages within my book. Not that there was anything to listen to because as if on cue, herds (not just one herd, many herds) of younger students came plowing through the portrait hole, screaming like the wild banshees of the moors. All identically adorned in "We love Sirius" "Sirius for Minister" "King Sirius" and "Will you marry me Sirius?" pins on every one of them. Needless to say they were all female, which was…a ridiculous relief.

James was stifling a burst of laughter. Sirius turned to him with a menacing but pathetic glare and said, "Don't say a word." James snorted and recovered with a, "Wasn't gonna say a thing mate."

He does love his friends. That's obvious. He'd do anything for those guys. Even die for them. As they would for him.

I won't be forward in this, I'll just casually and discreetly find myself in his path. I do hate this. I truly do. I feel like a stalker of some freakish compulsive Third year.

I find myself waiting for a trace of a smile upon his lips. In this strange quest for the love of James Potter, I have noticed something, or rather, not seen something. He has no fire in his eyes. There is not spark of lust in his eyes. Every teenage boy has it, by Merling, Remus has it! But James…he lacks it, not to say he doesn't think of it, or even pursue it, but he does not desire it.

Maybe if I can ignite that flame, or even possibly get him to smolder…that would be a start.

I am content with the friendly smiles and waves of acknowledgement. I begin to try harder tomorrow. Maybe something will occur…to break the ice, or that damned wall.

A/N: Holy cow! I haven't updated in forever. Sorry! Writers block sucks!


End file.
